User blog:A-Panda Kedavra/Holi in other gamerias
(Disclaimers: I am not Indian, know which food belongs to which cultures, nor have I eaten any of the Indian delicacies listed below.) What if Holi was in other gamerias? Just a heads up: If there's no citations or links, it's made up. Cupcake Liners *Liner A: Orange, Teal and Magenta Splatters *Liner B: Gold Swirls *Liner C: Holi Flowers *Liner D: Holi Logo Holiday-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD *Tie-Dye Cakehttps://www.mccormick.com/recipes/dessert/tie-dye-cake (Unlocked on Rank 11)* (Cake) *Imartihttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imarti (Unlocked on Rank 11) (Topping) *Lassi Drizzlehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lassi (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) (Drizzle) *Holi Sugar (Unlocked on Rank 12) (Shaker) *Gummy Jackfruit (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) (Topping) *Kaju Katli (Unlocked on Rank 13) (Topping) :* : Only on HD and To Go! versions Papa's Pastaria *Sweet Lamb Curry (Unlocked on Rank 56) (Sauce) *Sevaihttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sevai (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) (Pasta) *Tie-Dyed Potato (Unlocked on Rank 57) (Topping) *Dried Rice (Unlocked on Rank 58) (Shaker) Papa's Donuteria *Sunshine Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 36) (Dough Cutter) *Holi Petals (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) (Shaker) *Holi Powder (Unlocked on Rank 37) ("Icing") *Kanji Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) (Drizzle) *Saffron Kulfi (Unlocked on Rank 38) (Filling) *Jackfruit Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Holi) (Drizzle) Papa's Cheeseria *Chicken Tikkahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicken_tikka (Unlocked on Rank 56) (Topping) *Rainbow Naanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naan (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) (Bread) *Tie-Dyed Paneerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paneer (Unlocked on Rank 57) (Cheese) *Chickpea Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) (Sauce) Papa's Bakeria *Jackfruit Jelly (Unlocked on Rank 21) (Filling) *Flaming Flowers Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) (Top Crust) *Holi Cookies* (Unlocked on Rank 22) (Topping) *Lassi Drizzlehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lassi (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) (Drizzle) *Imartihttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imarti (Unlocked on Rank 23) (Topping) :* : Flower-shaped cookies powdered with Holi Powder Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Flat Bhatoorahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bhatoora (Unlocked on Rank 46) (Taco Shell) *Chicken Tikkahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicken_tikka (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) (Meat) *Tie-Dyed Potatoes (Unlocked on Rank 47) (Topping) *Chickpea Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) (Sauce) *Grated Paneerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paneer (Unlocked on Rank 48) (Topping) Papa's Sushiria *Aralu Vadamhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandige (Unlocked on Rank 61) (Filling & Topping) *Splatter Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) (Sushi Wrap) *Sweet Lamb Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 62) *Tie-Dye Paneer (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) (Topping) *Saffron Tea (Unlockedon Rank 63) (Tea) *Holi Powder (Unlocked on Day 6 of Holi) (Shaker) Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Imartihttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imarti (Unlocked on Rank 51) (Topping) *Kaju Katli Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 52) (Drizzle) *Holi Petals (Unlocked on Rank 53) (Shaker) *Jackfruit Juice (Unlocked on Rank 54) (Drink) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Saffron Herb Crust (Unlocked on Rank 26) (Crust) *Sweet Lamb Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) (SL) (Sauce) *Tie-Dyes Potatoes (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) (Topping) *Paneer Suns (Unlocked on Rank 28) (Topping) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Saffron Toast Bun (Unlocked on Rank 56) (Bun) *Jackfruit Pop (Unlocked on Rank 57) (Soda) *Sweet Lamb Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 58) (Sauce) *Imarti Puffs (Unlocked on Rank 59) (Popcorn) *Tie-Dye Paneer (Unlocked on Rank 60) (Topping) Category:Blog posts